


like chewing on pearls

by dytabytes



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Iron Fist (comics), Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no plot. I am a horrible person who wanted to write about sex on leather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like chewing on pearls

Danny is standing on Matt's doorstep looking rumpled and lost. He smiles weakly, then spreads his arms wide.

"Misty's a bitch. Take me now."

Matt backs up a bit and he looks alarmed enough that Danny knows that he's going to get exactly what he needs.

"Don't joke about things like that, Danny."

There's a hollow quality to Danny's voice when he replies.

"It's not a joke."

Matt makes a little strangled noise, then lunges forward and to crush his mouth to Danny's. Danny kisses back eagerly, wrapping his arms around Matt's neck and arching into his touch. Clothes go flying all over the place as they stagger away from the door, trying to undress and keep kissing at the same time. Danny manages to trip when his pants catch around his knees and they fall backward onto Matt's couch, naked and grinding against each other. It's awkward and there's cursing all around as elbows and knees go everywhere, but Matt is all heat and corded muscle, surrounding Danny in a way that he's been craving ever since he found Misty in the arms of another man.

Eventually, Danny is bent over the back of Matt's couch, knees skidding over the worn leather as he writhes. Matt's hands are wrapped around his hips, huge and burning so hot that Danny thinks they might be branding marks onto his skin. Well, at least, he would if he could think straight. Right now it's all he can do to scrabble at the back of the couch and moan helplessly as Matt thrusts into him at a desperate pace. He's pulling Danny back onto his cock as he pushes into him and the sweet burn of it is driving Danny wild.

Danny whimpers Matt's name brokenly, bucking helplessly into the air because he knows that he's almost there but he can't quite reach it. For once, Matt's sense of timing is perfect, because at that exact moment he lets go of Danny's hip to reach around. He smears the pre-cum leaking from Danny's cock all over his palm, then wraps his hand around the shaft to pumps in time with his thrusts. A long moan tears itself from Danny's throat and his back arches as he tries to jerk into Matt's hand and back onto his cock in time.

Matt is starting to grunt softly from the exertion, and the low noises send shivers down Danny's spine. Heat curls in his belly, building and building until finally he bites his lip and lets out a shuddering moan, coming hard into Matt's hand. A soft gasp escapes Matt's mouth, and then he shivers and follows him over the edge.

For a moment, they just lie there panting, but Matt fell forward onto Danny when he came and he's heavy. His cheek feels nice pressed into Danny's shoulder blade, so he holds out as long as he can, but eventually Danny wiggles a little and murmurs, "I can't breathe, Matt."

"Oh, um, sorry."

Bonelessly, Matt pulls out and flops over onto the couch, obviously still basking in afterglow. Danny cracks his back, then curls up next to him, resting his head on Matt's shoulder. As he pets Danny's hair, Matt laughs softly. "I think you should have more fights with your girlfriend."

Danny smiles sheepishly. "Um... I don't think she's my girlfriend anymore."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Matt runs a hand through his hair and looks away, so Danny immediately jumps in to clarify. "No, don't be! It's, um, it's okay."

"Well, in that case..." He wraps an arm around Danny's shoulders and presses a kiss to the top of his head, smiling just a little smugly. "Wanna go out sometime?"

Matt looks good like this, rumpled all to hell and smiling in spite of it. Danny feels his heart skip a beat. "Sure."


End file.
